Chuunibyou Demo H ga Shitai!
by mxxxr18
Summary: A random fan fiction about Yuuta's craziest desires of conquering Rikka. contains 16.5 ;D


Chuunibyou Demo Hentai ga Shitai!

"Ahhhhaa... Ahhhh..." Rikka moaned sweetly as I pushed my length inside her.

She gave off a bitter sweet smile as tears flowed out her blue eyes. Rikka kept on crushing her nails on my shoulder as my hips continued on penetrating her. Suddenly, her body arched from orgasm.

"Yuuta..." she whispered. I ignored her call and continued what i've started.

It moments ago, when I came to conquer this cute little girl named Rikka Takanashi, a girl who known who have suffred this "Eight Grader Syndrome" until now, I didn't expect that i'll be inside her so I let out all of my desires and carry on.

My head was exploding like fireworks as I felt the heat transmitting from the both of us. I didn't also realize that she would be this hot.

As I get bored of doing on "this", I unbuttoned her sleeves and removed her inner garment. I started to tease her cute peaks however, she started to struggle even more.

"Yuuutaaa! Yuuuutaaaa! Yuuuutaaa!" she called to stop, slamming my back to stop, yet, I didn't care.

Everything was really unprepared and obviously, I have no idea on what i'm doing since it's clearly my first time to experience such a thing.

I've never been with a girl like this before that's why i'm really curious. I want to know more about Rikka so I hurried and moved on.

I abruptly pushed my seed inside on her, reaching her limit, making her scream and her body jolted once again, and this is where a loud glopping noise was heard. I suddenly felt something wet and sticky. It's kinda irritating yet, I didn't care.

I don't wanna waste this chance some I want to make the best of it. Her tears glistened as it flows down her cheeks up to her chest. I noticed that her body is getting frail so I carried her up and pushed her against the wall.

"Rikka... a-are you ok?..." I asked. I watched her face turning red than before.

"Yuuta..." she cried. I can feel the tension rising in her body as I kept on heat was increasing, blazing like fire.

I slowed down a bit and I saw her furrowed her brows and closed her eyes tight.

"I-It... Yuuta... it hurts... a-a-hhhhaaa... AAHHHH!" once again, she lept from orgasm. The fluid blurted out of her and disappeared like precious beads of ice.

I was planning to stop but my mind was filled up with my desires and I can't harldy control them, they're seeking release. So bit my lower lip and, crushed it against hers to ease her pain.

I felt my tongue rushing itself inside her mouth and gropes her tongue and swishes it in. Her eyes were held tight. That doens't seem to do the trick.

I didn't realize that conquering her would be a bit difficult since she kept on struggling again and again. Later, I felt her drowsy body slowly sliding as if she's about to lay down.

I thought of something easier. I removed my length inside her and refrained for a while.

"...Rikka..." I called.

I don't but... I'll ask her...

"...Why don't you..."

Her eyes widened as she saw what i'm poiting at. Blood rushes up in her face and turns away. It happened to me as well since I thought that it would be kinda embarassing.

At this time, I clearly have no idea how to continue. So I thought that it would be embarrassing so we should switch postions instead. She just blushed and closed her eyes. Slowly she nodded her head, trying to hide her face from me.

I pulled her on top of me, at this moment, I felt her heart throbbing so fast. My seed caught up her entrance and she started to rock her body slowly. Without warning,

"Why not go faster?" I said. I was a bit surprise, my desires are controlling me again.

Nervous, she did what I said although I noticed her getting really embarassed. She rocked her body faster and faster. My face turned red as I saw her cute face.

"eeehhh..." she cried.

My seed was caught up tight, so tight that I felt kinda hurt too. I can't hardly move, I was starting to pant until I was surprised that I managed to reach for her face and kissed her.

"I'm melting Yuuta..." she whispered. It made me smile since she was just too cute.

I felt her movements getting slower so I told her to go back to the first. She rolled on the floor. Her body looks really drained but i'm not yet satisfied, I don't want to let go of her.

Seeing her laying like that, I moved near her... I touched her cute lips.

"Yuuta..." she whispered once again.

Suddenly, I sat down on top her making her close her eyes again. I injected it inside of her once again. It moved furiously than before as I felt that something was rushing. Something's seeking release.

To ignore it, I played with her peaks once again, but she cried,

"No more Yuuta... no more!"

I don't feel like ending it although i'm starting to feel the pain. It's moving so fast, my whole length's inside her now, no wonder I felt so hot.

Suddenly, something gushes out of it making me groan. Rikka's eyes widened, her mouth opened and saliva came out. She jolted and climaxed. It was different than before, her voice was coarse, as if she felt pain.

My sperm flowed out continuosly, after all this years, it's my first time to felt something so intense.

"...it's so h-hot... they're moving... inside me..." she murmured.

I suddenly thought that she might mistake it as some "little aliens" to think that she has an eight grader syndrome. I laughed about it since it's kinda funny and stupid to think.

Finally, it's released, it suddenly eases my feeling, the path was also more slick than before and my seed moved freely than before.

I can't take it. I won't stop this unless she do it. My desires are really killing me. So I stopped. I stood up and went near her face. She was kinda puzzled. I told her that I can't take it. So, she got nothing to do.

She after all made a contract to start this. She nodded and said that she doesn't want to break the contract.

As I lay down, she opened her mouth slowly. I can see her face looking so red. She grab hold of it, making me turn away. I was kinda shy and embarrassed the fact that she wasn't suppose to hold that.

Until, she sucked it in. Blood rushes through my face as I saw her gnawing it. I can't relax my body. I don't know what i'm feeling but... it's so different.

I'm really stupid I know. I don't know how to perform this but I was kinda happy that I managed to. I closed my eyes and unleashes all of my desires. I felt her saliva dripping down my legs. Suddenly, a moan escaped my lips.

And...

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I yelled.

"But Yuuta? you're about to go to the exciting part! Don't you want to use the ideas i'm giving you? You should take your chances with Takanashi and do this for real!" Ishiki said.

"NO MORE! NO MORE! I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT ANY MORE!" I complained.

"Oh man, you'll never have to experience this if you're like that! Think of it! it happens once in a life time! " he said as he accidentally pushed Yuuta on the ground and lays on top him

Without warning, Nebutani and the others entered the clubroom and saw the guys on that weird position.

"W-What the hell are you guys doing?!" She yelled suddenly, her face became red as she thought of something.

"W-Wait, I think you're getting the wrong idea... N-Nebutani..." Yuuta said as he pused Ishiki away.

"B-But I saw you guys!" She countered.

"What happened?..." Rikka asked.

Dekomori tried to answer her question,

"The fake Mori Summer thinks that Dark Flame Master and-"

"NO I DIDN'T!" Nebutani countered with a furious look.

"But your faces tells it... you're red and all that means..."

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" she yelled.

Rikka took the pieces of paper lying on the floor and tries to read it.

"Hentai Operation 1 for Yuuta and Rikka"

"Eh?" Rikka reacted.

Yuuta noticed it and snatched the papers she's holding.

"N-No! don't mind that Rikka! i-it's nothing! and it got nothing to do with you!" Yuuta countered.

Suddenly, a flying shoe hit his face causing the papers to slip and scatter.

A paper blocked Nebutani's face and read it...

"Hentai Operation 2 threesome for Yuuta, Rikka and Nebutani"

"EH?!" she reacted.

"Y-Y-Y-YUUTA!" she yelled.

"N-No! Y-You got the wrong idea! I-I-Ishiki wrote it!"

"YOU PERVERTED FREAKS!" she yelled as she slapped the two guys again and again.

Now everyone started to have a chaos.

"Now, now, I wanna sleep." Kumin added as she collapsed on the floor and slept.

.END.

"...Threesome?... what's that?... Rikka asked."


End file.
